Nashi Dragneels story
by sevas007
Summary: Natsu and Lucy haven't talked in years after the two of them went through a tragic experience leaving them both scarred. So who is the little girl calling them momma and papa? (Takes place after tartarous)
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**Hi there everyone, this is a new story I'm working on and this chapter may feel a bit rushed 's because I needed yo get the beginning established without it being like 10 thousand words. Other chapters won't feel as rushed so please enjoy the first chapter and please leave any feedback. Its always appreciated**

"I'm sorry... I should have been able to do something... In sorry..."

Natsu suddenly sat up growling and angry as he looked around letting out a soft sigh while placing his hand on his head. He groaned loudly before standing up and looked around seeing numerous trees surrounding him and remembered how he had passed out in this forest. It was quiet in the forest as he took steps towards a nearby pond where he saw two deer on the other end of the pond taking a drink of water together. He just blinked a couple of times before letting his body go limp causing his body to fall, except for his head which landed inside the ponds water. He sat up taking in a breath of air and looked down at the settling water showing his reflection, his spiky pink hair, scruffy pink beard, and his tired face.

Natsu scratched his beard looking across the lake and noticed that the deer had ran off leaving him completely alone in this forest. He stood back up on his feet stretching and let out a long yawn along with it. He grumbled a bit as he began walking in a random direction till he had found himself inside a small town. He simply walked through town not paying attention to any of the stares he got till he spotted a bar and decided he could use a drink

He stepped through the door to the bar ignoring the stares he got from the other men already at the bar and took a seat at the counter looking at the young woman across the counter "Get me some booze, I don't care what it is"

"Uh, do you have money to pay for that drink sir?" She looked at him doubtful that he could pay due to his homeless man look. She didn't want to be rude but she soon saw him place a couple of jewel down on the counter

Natsu didn't say anything as he was used to being mistaken for a homeless man over the past few years but it did bug him just a tiny bit. The woman across the counter served him up a large wooden mug of beer and left to serve another customer. The Dragon Slayer looked at him himself in the bar mirror as he drank thinking of how he used to look before everything happened

He took a chug of his beer not caring to turn around the doors to the bar opened and a man with black hair and a long coat walked into the bar, taking a seat right beside him "Your nose must not be as good as it used to be, you usually run before I catch up to you"

Natsu let out a sigh as he set him half empty mug down and looked at the man sitting beside him. Gray, his old friend who had been following him for a while now "I smelled you coming from a mile away, I'm just tired today. So hurry up and tell me what you want before I leave"

"You know why I'm here idiot, I'm here to bring you back to the guild, masters orders" He glared at Natsu before moving a seat away from him

"What's wrong popsicle? I haven't even punched you yet and you're already backing up"

"You smell terrible" Gray simply pointed out due to the bad smell eminating off of Natsu. Natsu didn't seem to care however as he just took another sip of his drink shrugging

"Look I know what happened took its toll on you, it took its toll on everyone at the guild. But you cant just run off and disappear for years, what about..." Gray was cut off as he saw the mug in Natsus hand suddenly break due to the dragon Slayers tight grip

"Don't you dare say her name, I don't even deserve to hear it. And I'm not going back, you don't have any idea how it feels to go through that" Natsu got up off his seat leaving the pouch full of jewels on the counter and began leaving. Until he felt the room suddenly drop in temperature that is

"I told you, I was ordered to bring you back whether you like it or not" Gray kept his eyes on Natsu as cold air began coming off of his hand. Natsu simply groaned as he turned around about to punch the ice mage in the face but suddenly fell to the ground unconscious before he could land even a single hit

Natsu's vision was blurry as he opened his eyes and he couldn't seem to stand or even move a muscle. As his vision slowly got better he saw he was against a wooden floor with some bags around him "Didn't think that would actually put him down, thought it might take at least five shots"

"Well we can thank Porlyussica for that, it took her a while to make them" Natsu groaned managing to lift his head up seeing the back of two heads. As he took a sniff he immediately recognized it as Gray and Alzack. He was about to try and escape till there was suddenly a bump and he realized he was in a carriage, damn motion sickness

Gray and Alzack both looked back to see the immobilized Dragon Slayer attempting to crawl away and failing "Glad to see even after all this time you still haven't gotten over your motion sickness, made bringing you back alot easier. By the way don't worry, we'll be reaching Magnolia soon"

Natsu's eyes widened as he heard that name and began attempting to escape with what little power he had. That was till Gray drove the carriage over a hole in the ground affecting him alot more "I get we're supposed to bring him back but do you really have to drive over the pits? I doubt he'll be able to get out"

Gray looked at Alzack nodding as he drove the wheel over another one "yeah, unless you wanna shoot him with one of the tranquilizers again"

He signed looking back at the groaning and helpless Natsu shaking his head "Just hang in there, we'll be there before you know it"

Natsu couldn't do anything but just lay there hoping that he could escape the second they get there, he didnt want to go back to Magnolia, and least of all the guild. The ride continued for some time with Natsu throwing up a bit due to Gray purposefully driving over any obstacle that was on the road making the carriage shake. After some time the carriage finally stood still but due to whatever they shot him with and the ride Natsu couldn't even stand up

He watched as Gray and Alazack pulled him out of the carriage to a sight he hadn't seen in a long time. Natsu saw the familiar back of the guild but noticed some differences like chalk drawings on some of the wall and a playground built in which made him lower his head. He didn't put up any resistance as the two dragged him in through the back door and up to the second floor. He didn't see anyone but he could definitely hear them just a few feet away

They dragged him up to Makarovs office and once they entered they set him down on a chair facing the desk and the chair with its back to them "What do you want Gramps? You know damn well that I don't want to be here"

He watched as the chair turned around revealing his scarlet haired friend who looked similar to when he saw her last except for a pair of glasses on her face "Well its nice to see you too Natsu, thanks for getting him. And seeing as how you two aren't covered in burns it went smoothly?"

They both nodded as Gray looked at her "Yeah, Alzack shot him with the tranquilizer Porlyussica made and he went out like nothing. The ride here was enough to keep him down as well"

"Good to know, but I think its best if we're left alone for now. And make sure no one walks up here" The two men nodded as they walked out closing the door behind them leaving the Dragon Slayer and the Requip mage alone

"So you're the guild master huh? Figured the job would have gone to Laxus considering he tried to take it by force"

"He turned it down when Makarov offered it to him exactly because of that reason. But we're not here to talk about Laxus, or me, or anyone else, we're here to talk about you. Just what the hell were you thinking just running off like that!? Especially after what happened!" She glared at Natsu as he just slumped over in the seat, both from shame and the motion sickness still affecting him

"You don't know how it feels to have gone through that, I needed time away. I needed to get away" He kept his head down not wanting to look at her as he slowly regained his strength

"I know I can't understand what you went through but that doesn't give you an excuse to run off, if anything its more of a reason for you stay. Neither of you should have been alone at that time" she looked at him watching as he just sat there in silence like a punished child

"Why did you make them bring me back...?" He mumbled quietly as she stood walking closer to him

"It was time that you came home, you dont have to push us away Natsu. We're all here for you, we always have" She placed her hand on his shoulder only to have it shrugged off as he slowly stood up

"Bye Erza, and dont try to find me again" He immediately made a run for the door managing to open it but he hadn't really regained his balance completely so once out the door he stumbled over to the stairs before tumbling down. He groaned standing up only to be met with countless stares from everyone in the guild

He didn't bother to say anything and made a run for the doors of the guild still not fully able to run right. He saw the bright light from the outside coming in and as he was about to make it out he saw the silhouette of someone and ended up running into them. Natsu was once again on the floor but as he began to stand up he was met with a fist to the face sending him onto his back "Ow! What the he..."

The dragon slayer couldn't finish as he saw his old friend, his closest friend, Lucy standing over him with hate in her eyes. As he sat there unable to speak he saw her walk away into the guild not even looking at him as she spoke in a hateful tone "Dont you dare talk, look, or even think about me. You come anywhere near my house and I WILL make sure you can't walk anywhere ever again"

Lucy didn't wait for a response as she walked into the back of the guild as Erza walked over to the still shocked Natsu on the ground and helped him up. She walked with him back to her office sititng him down on the chair looking at his still shocked face "I know this isn't easy, but its time that you came home Natsu. Its time that you made amends with her"

He sat there still not able to comprehend everything that happened but simply nodded up at Erza still with some anger inside him. After some time in her office Natsu walked out and down to the first floor of the guild still receiving stares from all of his old guildmates. He walked up to the bar counter where he saw Mira standing there still the same as ever "Hey Mira..."

She stared at him for a bit before shaking her head finally regaining her composure "Hey Natsu... Long time no see..."

He nodded as the entire guild had an awkward silence only with a few whispers going around "How about a drink?"

The barmaid offered one to him to which he gladly accepted. The guild slowly got back to its loud self as Natsu sat at the bar talking to Mira "Its good to have you back, but im assuming Erza told you why right?"

He nodded looking down at his glass speaking quietly "some dudes mom who me and... Her helped is on her deathbed and her last wish is to see us one last time"

She nodded as Erza took a seat next to him looking at him "I don't mean to rush you but you do have to go, you could also take this opportunity to fix things with her. Or at least try to"

Natsu nodded as he was handed a piece of paper with an address on it and walked out the guild. Magnolia hadn't changed much since he left so he could easily find the house on the paper. It was a small house with flowers all over outside which hurt his sensitive nose but he tried not to be bothered by it as he knocked on the door

He was met by a man who seemed to be in his fourties with light Gray hair and a smile on his face "Natsu Dragneel? Wow you really do have pink hair like my mom said. Come in come in"

Natsu walked into the small house being met with much more smells from flowers but that wasn't as bad as who he saw sitting on the couch, it was Lucy. He knew the woman wanted to see them but he didn't know at the same time. He tried to avoid looking at her as she was with him not even glancing at him as he took a seat, he figured after everything that happened this could serve as one good deed towards his redemption

He sat on the opposite end of the couch Lucy was sitting on wishing he could talk to her and not receive a punch to the face. He was about to till the man walked in with three cups of tea and handed them each one "Again thank you so much for coming, my mom says you two really helped her out before"

"Hey its not problem at all, its not like we would abandon someone when they need help. Only a terrible despicable person would do something like that" Lucy smiled as the man just nodded and took a sip of his tea followed by them two

Natsu's eyes widened as he took a sip of the tea however immediately noticing the flavor of it. He looked over at Lucy who fell off of the couch unconscious reminding him of what had happened. He was about to run over to her but fell over as well unconscious

Natsu slowly woke up groggy for the second time that day and tried to rub his eyes but couldnt due to his arms being strapped down. He pulled on the restraints attempting to burn them off but saw they were magic sealing cuffs. He growled seeing the same on his legs and noticed his vest was off with wired connected to his chest monitoring his heart rate. He continued attempting to break out till he heard a groan and looked over to see Lucy waking up with wires connected to her chest as well "Lucy! Lucy are you alright?"

"Yeah... Just feel like hell..." She groaned loudly obviously feeling the same as Natsu. Who if it wasn't for the situation would be overjoyed to have her talking to him

"I'm sorry about that but I doubt you two would have done this willingly" They both looked over at the same man who had opened the door for them walk in wearing a lab coat

"You bastard! All those plants were so that I couldn't smell what you put in our drinks right?" Natsu growled pulling on the chains harder but gained no success

"You're smarter than I thought, I'm actually amazed they got you. I had been posting that fake job request in your guild for months" he smiled at them walking over to a small computer checking their vitals

"What do you want with us? And why do you want the two of us?" Lucy glared at him attempting to escape as well

"The two of you don't seem to appreciate your magic, they're both very old and powerful magics. Just what I need" He smiled at them pulling Lucy's keys out of his pocket placing them in slots around Lucy

"Dont you dare do anything to them! I will make sure you pay for whatever you do to them!" Lucy growled at him attempting to get out but could only watch as he walked back to his computer

"Dont worry, I need your keys for this as well" He smirked at them flipping on a switch as electricity began to surge through both of their bodies causing them to scream. Natsu looked over at Lucy in pain causing him to remember the incident and giving him enough willpower to tear his hand out of the shackles adding onto the pain

As soon as his hand was out it ignited on fire braking the other shackles before his body ignited on fire overloading the system and causing the computer to explode. The man groaned standing up from the explosion staring in shock at the computer "All my research... All my hours of work..."

He didn't have time to do anything however as he was suddenly met with a flaming fist to his face knocking him out. The electricity had stopped surging through the chains letting natsu tear them off of Lucy "Lucy! Are you alright?! Please please be alright"

He looked down at her frightened till she finally sat up nodding and grabbed her head "Yeah... I'm fine... Stop yelling"

She stood up grabbing her keys from the slots in the table she was laying on and grabbed the rest from his lab coat pocket before kicking him in the side. Natsu grabbed the man and dragged him with them as they found an exit walking out of the underground laboratory seeing that they weren't in Magnolia anymore "Great, how long do you think it'll take to get back?"

Natsu looked at Lucy but watched as she began to walk away ignoring his question "Nothing has changed, nothing at all"

Natsu looked at her a bit saddened but just sighed dragging the man with them as they walked looking back at him "what the hell did you want with us...?"

Natsu shrugged off his own question as they walked not knowing that back inside the underground lab a metal door fell to the ground revealing a connected room with its own heart monitor which suddenly begin beeping signaling a heartbeat. A large metal tube suddenly opened up letting the person inside slowly onto the ground. She didn't know where she was but she was cold and saw a vest on the ground near her. She picked it up and put it on which covered her entire body due to her having a small body. She yawned walking out of the small till she was face to face with a piece of a broken mirror.

She looked into it seeing that she was a small child with light brown eyes, long pink hair, but most of all the red symbol on her right hand. She looked at it confused not knowing what it meant but sniffed her vest looking at it confused before catching a small scent matching it and began walking out of the lab following the smell of the vest hoping to find who it belonged to


	2. Chapter 2: In search of

**So I just wanted to thank all of you for reading the story and here's chapter 2. But to answer a review from earlier and any others confused, this story takes place around 6 years after the Tartarous arc essentially in the future of the series. But if there are any more confusions about this story feel free to ask and I shall answer. Thank you all for reading and reviews are always appreciated**

The small girl didn't know where she was, or anything for that matter. She didn't know or remember anything from befoee she stepped out of that large tube, all she knew was that she had a weird mark on her right hand and that there was a familiar smelling vest on the ground. And that's what she was wearing right now, it didn't really fit her but it covered her up and kept the cold away so she decided to wear it as she left that large weird looking room. She didn't really know where she was going but she did know that the vest she was wearing smelled familiar for some reason so she was following its scent.

It had turned day as she walked into a town with people in stands trying to sell things but all that she saw was food out for display. As she walked closer she received a few stares from people, she ignored them till something caught her eye. It was a small child with a blank face wearing an outfit which resembled an animal. As she reached out for him she was stopped by an invisible wall blocking her from getting to him. She pushed against the invisible wall till a woman walked out from the store looking down at her "Could you please not touch the glass? Do you like that? Its a panda onesie, if you do then maybe your parents could buy it for you. Where are your parents?"

The woman just received a blank stare from the girl as she didn't really understand what she was saying. This was an odd situation so the woman looked around searching for anyone resembling the small girl. She didn't spot anyone but she did spot the guild mark on her hand "oh are you part of a guild? I've definitely seen this before, Fairy Tail? Well how about we call them?"

She reached out grabbing the small girls hand trying to pull her into the store but the girls hand immediately became engulfed in flames causing the woman to pull her hand back watching as the small girl ran off. She ran inside to take care of the small burns while the girl was hiding in an alley staring at her hand. She didn't really know what it was but it was warm making her smile.

After the flame had disappeared she began following the scent of the vest again still managing to follow a faint scent. As she was walking however her stomach grumbled, she didn't know why but she was suddenly craving something to eat. She reached up at one of the stands grabbing an apple and smiled taking a bite out of it. She continued to eat it till the man running the stand saw and tried to snatch it from her "Hey! You can't just take that kid"

As he tried to pull it away she screamed trying to pull it back and without thinking she suddenly threw the man across the street into another stand. She grabbed the apple she was eating along with another one and quickly ran off scared he would take away her food. As she was running past a store window though, she saw that she was wearing something different. She no longer had the vest on but had on something similar to what she saw behind the invisible wall. It covered her entire body, was very soft, and covered her head with what looked like a face, not of a person but an animal. It was completely white except for patches of black and on the hoodie it had small brown horns and on the nose it had a golden ring

It slowly dissapeared in a golden light leaving her back in her vest to which she sniffed and followed the scent heading out of the town. Back in Magnolia, Lucy and Natsu had arrived just this morning after dropping off the crazy lab guy with some guards so they could handle him. They were now walking side by side heading towards the guild with an awkward silence between the two of them till Natsu spoke

"So how have you been?" Not even a second later he was met with a slap to the face as Lucy turned around. He groaned a bit at the hard slap and watched as she continued walking, he figured he did deserve that

He didn't really bother trying to get her to talk to him knowing that she wouldn't would hit him again. The walk was surrounded by silence as she left, going in another direction Natsu barely realized something. He didn't have anywhere to stay anymore

The Dragon Slayer decided to head to the guild in hopes that somehow he would find a place to stay, or maybe that Mira would let him sleep there. It was really early so only Mira would be there, when he got there however, he spotted Laxus wiping off some tables "What are you doing here so early? You rarely show up at the guild overall"

Laxus looked over at Natsu shocked, this being the first time he's seen him since he came back "Damn... I lost my bet. Had one hundred jewel that you were probably dead"

"Shut up, where's Mira? I gotta talk to her about something"

"She's in the back with Shini, probably taking inventory" Natsu looked at him confused not knowing who this Shini person was but walked downstairs. Once down there he saw the crates of food she kept and Mira counting some food with a clipboard in her arms "Hey there Mira, you got a place I could..."

"There's fifty peaches! I counted them myself!" He looked over as a small blonde grol ran in from another section of the room into Miras arms. Natsu stared in awe, sure that it was what he thought it was

"Oh right, I guess with everything that happened yesterday you never got to meet this little one. Natsu, this is Shini, my daughter" He simply nodded looking at her as she waved at him "Shini, this is one of my old friends, his name is Natsu"

"Hi mister Natsu!" She smiled at him till Mira noticed the look on his face and set down the small girl "Shini can you go count the canned peaches for me?"

"Yes ma'am!" She smiled running off as Mira looked over at Natsu still with that look on his face "Sorry... Guess hearing something like that brings back some bad memories..."

He shook his head before taking a deep breath and exhaling "Its alright... Cute kid, but I wanted to ask you if I could maybe crash here at the guild. I can't exactly go back to my house"

"Oh right, I sort of forgot about that. Well did you at least make some progress with Lucy?" She smiled at Natsu hopeful that he had at least made a little progress with her

"Oh well, yeah it went terribly. She did talk to me though, but that was only after we woke up after being kidnapped. We got shocked for a bit and once we got out we started walking back and she said nothing's changed. Then when I tried to talk to her she slapped me, so yeah, it went great" Mira looked at him in shock then let out a small sigh

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I can't really blame her for doing that. You did just leave after what happened without saying anything, but I understand how it feels to lose someone you care about" She smiled at him hoping to cheer him up and took a step closer to him "And about crashing here at the guild I guess you could, you might want to talk with Erza about that though"

"Right, I forgot that she's the new master. But where's gramps?" He looked at her a bit worried since he had actually passed on the mantle of guild master

"Oh he's alright, just retired and now spends most of his time telling all the kids stories or drinking with Cana" He let out a relieved sigh before smiling then looked at her confused "Kids?"

"Yeah, he reads stories to the kids in their area upstairs. They really enjoy when he reads them stories" She smiled as Shini ran in telling her the amount of canned peaches there were as Natsu began to walk off. He looked back at the happy mother and daughter before walking upstairs to what was now Erza's office

He didn't bother knocking since he never did with Makarov so when he walked in he saw Erza rambling to herself as she signed a large stack of papers "Hey Erza. Is it alright if I stay here at the..."

His eyes widened as a sword was suddenly thrown at him landing right beside his head and sticking into the wall "I dont know what you've been up to or how these years have been to you but its no reason to attack innocent people"

He immediately looked at her confused grabbing the handle of her sword and pulled it out of the wall "I think doing all that paperwork might have messed up your head"

"I know you've had a destructive tendency since we were all children but over an apple? And burning a saleswoman?" Erza glared at Natsu as she sigh rubbing her eyes

"Okay I don't know what you're talking about but can I stay here at the guild? I don't really have a house anymore" He looked at her waiting for an answer till she nodded "Fine, I guess since you don't have a place to stay. But get a haircut, people are mistaking you for a girl"

"No they don't! But sure, haven't gotten one in years anyway. And I've been meaning to ask, where's Happy?" He looked at her worried over his little buddy because he hadn't seen him since he got back

"Don't worry about him Natsu, him, Carla, and Pantherlily are currently visiting the other exceeds. Its been a tradition for a while now and they'll be back soon" She gave him a reassuring smile as Natsu smiled back

"Uh hey Erza, I know you're probably busy but do you think we could talk? Maybe catch up?" He looked at her hoping that she would say yes considering that he didn't know about Shini or about Happy he really needed to be caught up

"I'm sorry Natsu but with all this paperwork I can't, and later me and Jellal are planning to take Nathan to a play later" Natsu simply nodded in response till he looked at her surprised

"Wait Jellal? And who's Nathan?" He watched her get frustrated due to all the paperwork on her desk so she set her glasses down speaking quickly

"Jellal and me are married, but due to his past he goes around known as Mystogan, keep it secret. Nathan is our child, he has red hair and my eyes and if I want to spend time with them later I have to finish this work. So please go, get a haircut, and don't attack anyone else. We can talk later"

He was about to say something till another sword appeared and he quickly left the room "okay!"

Natsu began walking towards the infirmary thinking that he could get some sleep in one of those beds, he just wished he could have been caught up on recent events. He was kind of glad Erza wasn't the one to catch him up though, paperwork has really affected her mind. He didn't get into any fights on the way back here

"There's no way I look like a girl" He mumbled to himself remembering her comment about his hair as he laid down in one of the infirmary beds going to sleep

As he slept in the bed a few tons over a pair of guards were walking underground to the lab that the man had held Natsu and Lucy in "I thought mad scientists were fictional, you believe what he said?"

"Of course I didn't believe him, no one would be capable of doing that" He scoffed at the idea walking into the half destroyed lab and began taking a look around "Creepy..."

"Just look around, captain told us to search for any evidence" One two guards began looking around the destroyed tables that the scientist had Natsu and Lucy on while the other found a door leading into a smaller room with a large person size tube in it

There were multiple papers stuck on the walls with science work on it but the guard did find one that was simple and began to read it out loud "The key to creating the most powerful wizard of all time, requirements include two ancient magic..."

"Hey you might wanna take a look at this!" He walked out of the room holding the paper not seeing the other guard in the dark room. He looked around before a bright ball of light appeared and he was shot by some sort of magic sending him against the wall unconscious

"I don't understand why they pay you guards, you're just awful at your jobs" A woman stepped out of the shadows holding a large gun in her arms but with the flip of a switch it turned into a small gun that she slipped into her purse

"Boss warned him not to go around doing stuff without his permission, and who has to clean up his mess? Me of course" She snatched the paper from guard's hands and walked into the small room only to light the paper on the walls on fire watching as the fire slowly spread "Well that takes care of that"

She smiled back at the unconscious guards before walking up the stairs pulling out an easily portable communication lacrima "Hey boss! I took care of the evidence, dont know if he actually pulled it off though"

"Well find him and bring him to me, he's still of use to us after all. Aftet all, if he did successfully create this wizard then he'll be able to do it again. He's currently being transported by guards so hurry and bring him back"

"Yes sir" She hung up letting out an annoyed sigh as she walked out of the underground lab "There's no way he created some super wizard, you can't just create life"

She scoffed at the idea not knowing that the created wizard was actually on her way to find the owner of the vest she was wearing, and maybe even some answers as to who she was


	3. Chapter 3:Haircut

**A/N**

 **Hi there everyone, hope you're enjoying the story I really hope you are. Here's the next chapter so please read and review. Seeing a review on one of my stories alwsts makes my day. And I also want to hear from you guys, what do you think Natsu did to cause such a rift between him and Lucy? Can't wait to see your responses**

The small girl didn't know where she was or really where she was heading, she just knew that this vest she was wearing smelled like someone. Day and night had passed ever since she started walking and now she was out in the morning heat craving some food. The extra apples she had got from the food stand were good but they ran out pretty, she wished she had gotten some more. But the man who was there wasn't so nice so she believed it was better just to move on and follow the scent she had been tracking. For some reason she had a very good sense of smell as well as her other sense.

She soon found herself walking along a concrete road leading her into a large town filled with large buildings and water running through the town. Her stomach rumbled again as she walked along the street passing other people till she accidentally bumped into a woman and her husband "Careful now, are you alright?"

She looked up at the woman who had a large belly and simply stared up at her not really being able to talk. The couple looked at her awkwardly before the man began pulling his wife inside "Come on, you're the one who wanted to take classes. I'm sure her parents are around here somewhere"

The couple walked into the large building and not really having anywhere to go, the small girl followed them inside. Inside there were mats on the ground along with other couples talking amongst themselves. She looked around as she walked into the building till she saw a wall with a sign above, 'Happy Couples. She couldn't read it though and just looked at the numerous photos on the wall until one caught her eye. It was a man with spiky pink hair and a woman with long yellow hair but her belly wasn't as big as the other women she saw. What really caught her attention though was that he was wearing the same vest that she was wearing

"Okay everyone today we're gonna go over what to do when the baby is coming" The pink haired girl turned around as a woman began talking to the couples and ran over to her tugging on her shirt causing her to stop the lesson "Hi there, do you need something?"

She smiled down at the small girl not receiving a response except for her pointing at the wall of pictures "Uh, is this anyones daughter?"

She looked at the couples there with none claiming responsibility for the child. She was then pulled towards the wall by the girl who was abnormally strong "What? What is it you want?"

She didn't get a response once again as the girl pointed up at the photo. The woman didn't know what she wanted but she reached up grabbing the photo and looked at it before looking back at her "Oh these two? Are they you're parents? They came in a long time ago, I haven't seen them since though"

She looked at the photo remembering when they first walked in but as she was thinking back the frame was snatched out of her hand by the girl. Before she could react the girl ran towards the door with a large smile on her face. The woman looked at her shocked but by the time she got to the door the girl was out of sight "Geez, who was that little girl?"

The small girl smiled to herself as she ran seeing the same vest in the picture and they both even has the weird mark that she had, she had to find them. The scent was definitely stronger now that she was in this town so she followed it holding the framed picture close to her.

Back at the guild Natsu was sitting in a chair staring into a reflection of himself as some of his pink hair fell to the ground. He let out a groan due to having been sitting there for some time now and moved a bit earning a groan from the woman behind him "I told you not to move"

"Well how much longer are you gonna take? I've been sitting here forever" He looked back at Mira who was holding a comb in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other "Its been ten minutes, most of the kids in the guild don't fuss as much as you do"

A small sigh escaped Natsu's lips as he leaned back staying in place "I've been meaning to ask... How many new members does have now?"

Mira looked down at him as she cut his hair knowing what her meant by members "Well you've met Shini, my daughter. And you also know Asuka, sort of a mentor to all the kids. And then there Gray and Juvias daughter named Aqua"

"You're kidding me? They finally had a kid? Didn't expect him to actually say yes to Juvia" He scoffed at the idea of Gray actually being lovey dovey with Juvia like she is with him "She's a nice girl, a bit sensitive but a good kid"

"And then there's my little nephew, Aoko. Elfman and Evergreen settled down a while back and gave birth to an adorable little boy" Natsu's eyes widened in surprise never having really known that they had a thing "That's good I guess"

"And then there's Levy and Gajeels little one, Cooper. He tends to be a bit rough with the other kids but Levy always makes sure he knows whats right and what's wrong" Natsu laughed a bit hearing that Gajeel was a dad now which caused Mira to lightly pull his ear "Move again and I'll just shave it all off understand?"

He quickly nodded at her threating tone and she let go of his ear rubbing it as she continued the hair cut "Why did you want a hair cut so bad anyway? Just shower and brush it and I'm sure it'll look fine"

"I dont mind it... Its just that someone said it made me look like a girl. After lying and saying I attacked them or something over an apple" He growled a bit thinking that maybe there was someone who looked just like him out there just with long hair

"Well I'm almost done so dont move anymore. But why did you want me to cut your hair?" She asked as she finished up receiving a sigh from Natsu

"The place Erza dragged me to when I was a kid said they only cut children's hair and the only other time I've had a haircut was by Cancer. But I'm pretty sure if I asked Lucy she would hit me again"

"You just need to work on apologizing, and trust me its gonna take a while. No woman would easily forgive a man for doing what you did"

"I know... And I want to make it up to her but she won't give me a chance. I'm hurting from that too..." He looked down remembering that day as he felt Miras arms wrap around him from behind

"I guess we haven't really thought about how it all affected you as well. I guess we were all just too focused on you leaving" She hugged him tighter seeing a smile grow on his face before finally pulling away "Well you're all done, what do you think?"

Natsu stood up off of the chair and looked into the mirror to see his hair back to it's original length and spikyness "Hey thanks Mira, for the hair cut and filling me in"

"It was my pleasure, but if you want to repay me you can do so by making up with Lucy. I hate seeing you two like this, you were the happiest couple in the past" She smiled at him only to receive a small nod from Natsu "Yeah... In the past"

She watched as he left the room heading downstairs where he spotted an interesting sight. Lucy was sitting down reading a book to a bunch of kids in the decorated and patted part of the guild just for the kids. A large smile grew on his face looking at how happy she looked reading the story to all the children around her

He took a step towards her till his sensitive ears picked up soft banging coming from the closed guild doors, almost as if someone was trying to push it open. He took a step towards the closed doors to open them but the door was suddenly thrown off its hinges towards Lucy and the children. Natsu quickly jumped towards it slamming it into the ground before it could even come close "Are you guys alright?"

He looked back at Lucy and the children only to see Shini run up to him smiling "We're alright, but you didnt need to save us"

Natsu looked at her confused till she grabbed a piece of the destroyed door and threw it towards the others. It was stopped in midair by runes done by Freed "If you're done there's someone at the door"

Lucy passed him walking towards the door with her hand on her whip to which Natsu nodded looking at the entrance to the guild. Everyone in the guild looked at the entrance as a small pink haired girl walked in wearing nothing but a large black vest and holding a picture.

Everyone looked in complete surprise as the girl walked in sniffing the air before seeing Natsu and Lucy. She ran towards them smiling wide as the two of them just stared at her. Once she was right in front of them she held up the picture pointing at it then at them "Hey, that's the baby class you made us take"

Lucy scoffed at Natsu before taking the picture and looking down at the small girl "Hi there, can you tell us what you're doing here?"

The girl simply smiled at them as the rest of the guild began to surround her till Gray spotted something "Hey, she's got a guild mark"

Everyone's gaze moved to her small right hand which in fact did have a guild mark on it. Everyone looked in complete confusion as they had never seen this girl before except for Natsu who looked at Lucy "Is she a new member?"

He received no response as she ignored him and crouched down to be eye level with her "Where are you parents?"

The girl didn't know what she was saying but there was that same word, she didnt know what it meant but decided to say it back "Parents!"

"Yes, where are your parents sweety? Are you alone?"

"Parents!"

Lucy let out an annoyed groan looking at the girl till she saw what she was wearing and looked up at Natsu "Isn't that one of your vests?"

"Hey it is, where did she get that" He looked at her confused till her stomach rumbled and she looked at them holding her stomach "Parents?"

They decided to get her some food and sat her down at a table as Mira brought over a variety of foods not knowing what she liked but was surprised as she began eating it rapidly "She looks like she hasn't eaten in days, and like she hasn't showered"

Lucy nodded watching the small pinkete eat a chicken leg quickly clearing the meat off and even attempting to eat the bone "No! No, we dont eat that"

She took the bone from her to which she just began eating some more of the food "She also doesn't seem to be able to talk, or have any table manors. Like another certain pinkete we know"

"Hey thats not true, we heard her say parents. That means she can talk"

Lucy let out a sigh as he didnt even pick up on the insult and sat down across from the girl showing a kind smile "My names Lucy, do you think you could me yours?"

The girl just looked up from her food at Lucy tilting her head to the side saying the one word she had heard repeated over and over again "Parents?"

"No not parents, I was wondering if you could tell me your name. Naaaaammmmmeeee" she repeated it slower hoping to get a response other than parents

"Name, name!" The girl giggled copying how Lucys lips moved thinking of this as a game. Lucy sighed once again till she heard snickering behind her only to see Natsu trying to hold back laughs

"Why don't you try then? I doubt you'll get anything out of her at all" She moved to the side as Natsu took a seat smirking at her "I'm great with kids"

"Okay little girl, if you tell us who your parents are then we'll give you more food. Do you want more food?" Natsu gestured with his hands each word he spoke and when she saw him point to the almost empty plate of food she quickly nodded copying his lips again "Food! Food! Food!"

"Told ya" Natsu smiled smugly at Lucy to which she just rolled her eyes as they continued trying to talk with the small girl.

Meanwhile, inside of a transport cart the same scientist that captured Natsu and Lucy was in handcuffs being transported to wherever the council sentenced him to. When your years of research are destroyed in a mere five minutes you dont pay much attention anymore

He sat there quietly till he felt the carriage stop and began hearing screaming and yelling from outside. He moved to the small barred window to see what was happening only to see a guard blasted into it. He quickly moved to the back of the carriage slightly frightened till a blast destroyed the door of the carriage letting light in "Please dont hurt me!"

He cried out in fear only to see the silhouette of a woman holding a small pistol "Professor Sais? My employer would like to talk to you about that super wizard you promised him"

He looked at the woman as he realized who she was but more importantly who she was working for "A-are you going to kill me?"

"Of course not I'm here to retrieve you" A smile grew on his face as he began to move towards the exit but was suddenly pulled out by her "But if he wants me to kill you when we get there, thats another story"


	4. Chapter 4: Date

**A/N**

 **Hi there everyone, back again with another chapter of the story, and a little heads up this chapter will focus on Fairy tails next generation. Figured they needed some time in the spotlight since they will be Nashis friends soon. And a message to 17, thank you for the reviews and even more thank you for getting my stories more publicity. Hope you all are enjoying your summers and feel free to leave a review. Gets these out faster**

 **P.S.**

 **I threw in a reference to a very popular game in this chapter so shutout to whoever guesses the right game**

Quite a bit had happened recently with Natsu's return to the guild after being absent for many years. As soon as he had reappeared he took a job with Lucy, who was no longer talking to him, he wanted to try and talk to her during the job but that didn't go so well after they were drugged and strapped to table for experimentation. Natsu quickly busted out and saved Lucy before they headed back to Magnolia thinking that this was over. Unfortunately for them, a small pink haired girl came through the guild doors with enough strength to send them flying. She also wore one of Natsu's vests and had a Fairy Tail guild mark on her right hand, and that brings us to today.

Where the entire guild is surrounded by the small girl who was still filling her stomach with food not really being able to talk "She certainly can eat quite a bit, I hope she wasn't starving for too long"

Mira looked at her worried but smiled seeing how much the girl loved eating her cooking. Lucy nodded agreeingly as she looked at the girl sitting across from her "Okay, now that you've had a bit to eat could you please tell us your name?"

"Food?" Asked the girl curiously as Lucy groaned having gotten that as a response for some time now "What are we supposed to call her if she won't say her name?"

Lucy asked the people surrounding them as Natsu smiled and shrugged "Lets just give her a name, maybe she doesn't have one. Ooh lets call her pink!"

"We are not naming her a color, you were never good with names, you named your cat Happy"

"Hey I've heard of kids named colors! Theres this one lady who named her son a color and he was successful, I think he was a professional bug catcher or something" As Natsu scratched his head thinking of a name Mira looked back and forth between the two bickering

"Hmm... Natsu... Lucy... Natcy? No... Natallie? No not that either... Nucy? Lusu?... Hmm... Ooh I got it!" Everyone looked at Mira as she smiled walking over to the small girl "Nashi!"

"What? Nashi? Where did you get Nashi from?" Natsu asked curisouly as Mira looked at the two of them

"By mixing your names, Natcy doesn't sound too good but if you replace the c sound with sh it sounds alot better. Nashi!"

Lucy thought it over in her head, and even though she didn't like her name being mixed with Natsu's it did have a ring to it "Nashi does sound nice, and its not like Natsu is coming up with anything better. You like that name? Nashi?"

The small girl looked at her confused but hearing that word made her smile and nod "Nashi! Nashi!"

"Well now that we got a name for her can we get down to how she sent the door flying and why she has a guild mark?" Gray asked as he looked at the small girl

Mira nodded taking a closer look at the red guild mark on her hand "That is strange, the guild stamp is kept under lock up and only brought out when we get new members. But I have heard of people being able to copy guildmarks onto other people"

"Why would a little girl who can't even seem to talk want our guild mark? And Gray has a point, how was she able to send the door flying?" Lucy looked at Nashi curiously but due to how many people now staring at her she got a bit nervous and slipped under the table attempting to hide.

She covered her face as Natsu and Lucy looked under the table at her "Hey how about some of you back off? You're scaring the kid!"

As Natsu looked at everyone they backed away as Lucy looked down at her and held out a hand showing a kind smile "Hey, no need to be afraid. No one is gonna hurt you, why don't you come out?"

Nashi looked at Lucy's hand for a second before grabbing it and gently being pulled out from under the table. Lucy sat her between Natsu and her finally able to get a good look at the girl who was just wearing Natsu's vest with her skin a bit dirty from not having taken a bath "Hey Mira do you have any of Shini's clothes here at the guild?"

Mira quickly nodded as she ran off to the back while Natsu began looking her over and sniffed Nashi "Huh... She doesn't really have a scent. That's weird"

"How is she even wearing your vest in the first place? Natsu do you really not know this girl?" Lucy asked curiously to which Natsu shook his head "Never seen her before in my life"

As Natsu and Lucy continued to argue over the vest and Nashi, the children of the guild were looked on curiously. "Who do you think the new girl is? I've never seen her before"

Asked Aoko, who was the son of Elfman and Evergreen, he was short boy with long white hair and blue eyes like his father "I don't know but looks pretty with that pink hair"

Responded a blue spiky haired boy with metal bands on his wrists and a headband in his head keeping his hair back. This was the son of Gajeel and Levy, Cooper Redfox. "I've never heard you call anything pretty before"

Mumbled a girl with dark blue hair and light blue eyes holding a small stuffed doll of a smiling rain drop, Aqua Fullbuster. They all sat up in their seats looking over the booth at the pink haired girl who had busted in through the guild doors

"What are we looking at?" Questioned Shini as she climbed up on the seats looking over the booth as well "The new girl, Cooper says she's he thinks shes pretty" Responded Aoko which caused Cooper to growl

"Oh yeah, well why dont we all go over and say hi? I'm sure shes nice" Shini smiled at them before looking at Nashi who was in between Lucy and Natsu arguing "Then again, never mind. Miss Lucy seems to be a bit mad right now"

"Who is that anyway? He's been hanging around the guild for a few days now, and he has our guild mark on his shoulder" Cooper questioned as he squinted at the mark

"I think I know who he is, I've seen pictures of him and daddy talks about a pink haired man who he used to beat all the time in fights" Mumbled Aqua as she jumped down walking upstairs being followed by her friends.

They avoided any adults on their walk up to the second floor where they carefully opened the door to Erzas office and poked their heads inside not finding anyone inside "Lets go, no ones in!"

Exclaimed Cooper which caused everyone to shush him, as they walked inside they spotted a large amount of paperwork on top of the desk along with a pair of glasses. Aqua walked over to the desk pulling on a drawer but to her surprise it didnt open "Its locked, what are we gonna do?"

"Leave it to me, I know exactly how to get it open" Cooper grinned as he looked at the lock but to everyone else they just groaned thinking he would bust open the lock. "Solid Script, Key"

As Cooper made a key pop out of thin air everyone let out a sigh of relief till they saw the door handle turn. Everyone froze in spot even with Aqua turning into a puddle as the door was pushed open "I knew it! You guys know you're not supposed be in moms office!"

A red haired boy just slightly taller then Cooper busted in through the door with his hair combed to the side, well looking clothes and a wooden sword strapped onto his back "I'm sorry but you're all coming with me to tell mom you broke into her office"

Everyone just stared at him with Aqua even turning back into her solid firm squeezing her stuffed rain drop. "Oh its just Nathan, alright drawers open Aqua"

"Thank you" Cooper pulled the drawer open for her as she reached in pulling out a large book

"Hey listen to me! I'm the guild masters son so you have to do what I say!" Nathan yelled at them only to see them crowed around Aqua as she opened the book "See! Here he is"

All the children including Nathan leaned in to get a closer look at what it was. It turned out to be a photo album with numerous photos inside. Aqua picked one up of Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy, and the pink haired man all standing outside the guild smiling. She flipped it over finding some writing "Team Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Natsu"

"Hey I've heard that name before, when Lily talks with Happy at the house they bring up a Natsu sometimes. I think he's a Dragon Slayer" Cooper looked at the photo along with the other kids thinking

"Well why haven't we seen him before? Alot of people in the guild seem to know about him, maybe we should go ask around" Nathan suggested which received a nod from everyone else but when they turned around to head out the door they all froze seeing Erza standing in the doorway with her arms crossed

There was complete silence in the room as no one dared to move except for Cooper who pointed at Nathan "He told us to come up here! I said we shouldn't but he made us! Said he was the guild masters son and everyone had to listen to him"

Nathan looked at his friend shocked as Erza stepped forward "Is this true everyone?"

The other kids quickly nodded not wanting to get in trouble as Nathan quickly shook his head "No its not!"

"Wether its true or not, you are all inside the guild masters office without permission and have invaded my privacy, time out for all of you" All of the children nodded scared of their guild master except for Cooper who scoffed

"I'm too old for time outs" As soon as he said this Erza glared at him causing him to quickly nod "Yes ma'am!"

They all ran out of the office to different corners of the guild not wanting to be in any more trouble. Erza however walked closer to her desk spotting the photo album and picked it up before sitting in her chair looking through it "Such simpler times... How the years just seemed to fly by, filled with tears, laughter, and cheers"

She smiled finding a photo of a very special day, one that brought a smile on everyone's faces. It was Natsu with his arm wrapped around Lucy with an enormous smile on his face as Lucy's hands were on her stomach. Back downstairs Lucy and Mira were in a back room with Nashi who was now wearing a gray sweater, sneakers, a pair of blue jeans, and a jacket around her waist to pull the look together "There we go, at least now she has some clothes on. Now only if she would talk"

Mira nodded in agreement as she looked at the time "Its already six o'clock, we should probably find her a place to stay. I dont think we'll find her parents today"

Lucy nodded letting out a sigh till her eyes widened and she looked back at Mira almost scared "Wait six?! Oh no I have to hurry, can you deal with Nashi? I really have to go"

Mira nodded watching as Lucy sprinted out to the room and out the guild to Natsu's surprise as he wanted to talk to her. He looked at the door to the back room as Mira walked out holding Nashis hand and walked up to him holding out his vest "Um, I wasnt too sure if you wanted this back, or the photo for that matter"

Natsu shrugged taking the vest and photo before looking down at Nashi in her new outfit "So did you two get anything out of her? And where did Lucy run off to in such a hurry?"

"We just got some new clothes on her, I'm starting to think that she really can't talk. And Lucy, I'm pretty sure she ran off to her date"

Mira picked up Nashi setting her on the counter not noticing as Natsu froze up, somehow feeling both sad and angry at the same time. If he could put it in one word, it would definitely be sangry. The Dragon Slayer quickly ran out of the guild hall leaving a confused Mira and Nashi standing there as Nashi watched him run off "Parents?"

Natsu quickly ran off following Lucy's scent which took him to the edge of town to a large two story house with a wooden sigh in front of it saying "Lucy and Happys house"

He looked up the dirt road to the front door where a man in a suit was standing there waiting. Natsu growled not sure of what he was gonna do but when he saw the door open he quickly jumped into some bushes hiding. He stayed hidden but peaked out seeing Lucy dressed up in a fancy red dress and make up on her face as the man held out his arm for her. Natsu quickly shook his head growling but quieted down when he saw her grab onto his arm before they walked down the dirt path into town

Not knowing that Natsu was hiding in a bush right beside them on the brink of crying and burning the bush he was hiding in at the same time


	5. Chapter 5:Interrogation

**A/N**

 **Hi there everyone, no one got the game reference I threw into the last chapter but I won't say the answer in case a future reader guesses it correctly. As another challenge I threw in a scene from a very popular movie that came out this year, whoever can guess the movie will get a shout out in the next chapter. And thank all of you for leaving your reviews, it really makes me want to keep writing. Well here's chapter 5, hope you all enjoy**

"Oh man you're hilarious! You really should have became a comedian!"

Lucy laughed loudly as she walked with the man beside her with her arm still wrapped around his. But while Lucy was laughing and smiling Natsu was growling and glaring at the man. Since Natsu couldn't really do anything to the guy and was forced to hide in some bushes he decided to follow them throughout town, he wasn't sure why or what he was going t do but he just felt he had to.

Maybe the guy would make Lucy mad and she would leave? Or maybe he would try something. Or maybe they would get attacked by a group of thugs and Lucy would see how weak he was, or maybe she would just end up defeating them all before they even laid a hand on either of them. Natsu let our a saddened sigh as he hid behind a wall watching as they walked

"It just doesn't make sense, Lucy shouldn't be dating a guy like that. She deserves someone better, someone who would always be there for her. That guy probably isn't even strong" Natsu glared at him and moved from one hiding spot to another wanting to stay close but not to be seen

Back at the guild Mira was walking around the guild looking under all the tables and possible hiding spots before walking over to her daughter who was still in a corner of the guild "Shini, have you seen Nashi? I can't seem to find her and she was here a second ago"

"No ma'am, I haven't seen her but I did hear some footsteps. It sounded like running, it could have been her" She responded continuing to stare into a corner

"Thank you, and I'm sure you can stop staring at the corner. I'm sure you've spent enough time as punishment"

"No way! Last thing I want is to make master angry, she's really scary when she's angry" Mira let out a soft laugh and patted Shini's head nodding

"She really is, but mommy promises to protect you. So when you're done come get something to eat, all the other kids have already gone home with their parents after all" Shini nodded not budging from her spot as Mira looked around sighing

"Just where could that little girl have run off to"

Back in the center of town Lucy was taking a walk through the park with her date not knowing that Natsu was not far behind. He was currently crouching behind a hot dog cart watching as they walked and continued a conversation

"Excuse me sir, could you please move? Or at least buy some hot dogs?" The vender at the cart asked looking down at Natsu as he hid

"Shhh! I'm trying to hide!" Natsu whispered loudly at him watching as Lucy laughed at another one of his jokes "No way he's that funny..."

"Sir if you're not gonna move or buy something at least tell your daughter to stop sniffing the cart"

"Daughter? What are you...?" Natsu turned around to find Nashi standing beside him sniffing the cart "What are you doing here!?"

Nashi simply blinked at him with her large brown eyes smiling at him till he saw Lucy look back in their direction and quickly ducked along with Nashi

"Hey is everything alright?" Asked the man that was currently walking with Lucy

"Yeah everything's fine Adam, can we please hurry to the restaurant? I can't shake this feeling that someone is following us" Adam nodded as they quickened their pace out of the park

"Oh great, now I gotta hurry and follow them" Natsu was ready to run after them till his pants were tugged on and he looked down to see Nashi pointing at the hot dogs "Food?"

Natsu looked back and forth between her and Lucy then grabbed her hand running with her "I'll get you something to eat in a bit, come on"

Natsu wasn't too sure what Nashi was doing here especially since she had last been with Mira but of he wanted to keep up with Lucy he would just have to bring her. Surprisingly she managed to keep up for being a little girl

"Damn, where did they go? There's so many people I can't get their scent" Natsu looked around in the crowd hoping to catch a glimpse but couldn't. "Oh man, who knows where they could be. You wouldn't happen to have an idea would you Na...Shi?"

Natsu looked down at where Nashi had currently been standing to find no one there. "Oh no! Crap! How did I lose her!? Mira is gonna kill me! Not to mention Erza! Nashi!"

Natsu yelled out her name as he quickly began looking for her through the crowd. As for Nashi, she was currently walking through the crowd with a rumbling stomach "Fooooood..."

She let out a groan looking around for something to eat till she saw a store with lots of food inside. She attempted to push the door open but it wouldn't budge, her fist tightened as she prepared to punch it till a woman pulled it open for her "here you go"

Nashi didnt bother thanking her, as she didn't even know the words thank you, but also because she couldn't wait. The woman shrugged it off walking away as a tall man with curly blonde hair behind the counter in the store watched Nashi walk down the chip aisle

He looked around for her parents but didnt find anyone as Nashi grabbed a large can of chips and opened it before beginning to eat some. She then walked over to the freezers pushing the door open and pulled out a can of soda opening it and taking a sip. The man walked out of the counter towards her as she grabbed some sunglasses off a stand and tried them on looking in the mirror "Hey, you know you gotta pay for those right?"

Nashi saw him point to her food and she ran to the next aisle trying to get to the door in fear that he would take her food, sadly though, he was standing in between her and the door. "Okay, come on. Give it here"

The man reached for the food only for Nashi to grab his arm and flip him onto the ground not wanting to give up her food. She raised her fist growling at him only for a much larger hand to grab her arm. She turned around to see Natsu there not looking happy "Not okay!"

Natsu began pulling her towards the store but stopped by the counter putting down some money then pulled Nashi out of the store with him "You're a bit strong for your age aren't you?"

Natsu looked down at her as she wore her new sunglasses and continued munching on her chips "You can't just go into stores and begin flipping people you know that right?"

Nashi looked past Natsu at two people talking and saw one of them shrug so she copied the person simply shrugging at Natsu "Don't shrug at me, how did I even end up dragging you along with me?"

Nashi once again shrugged thinking it was fun and took a sip of her drink "Will you stop shrugging? Oh wait, you can't really talk can you?"

He again received a shrug as a response forced to watch as Nashi continued eating her chips and drinking her soda "Okay come on, I lost them anyway so lets go back to the guild"

As Natsu began pulling her along with him back towards the guild he heard a familiar voice behind him "Salamander? That you?"

Natsu as well as Nashi turned back to see Gajeel, Levy, and their son Cooper walking towards them "What are you doing with the kid? Isn't she the one who can't talk and threw the door off the hinges?"

Natsu nodded looking down at her "yeah, she sorta followed me when I left the guild"

"Aww that's cute, she probably likes you then. Hi there, my names Levy" Levy crouched down to her and smiled at her only to receive a shrug

"Brat sure has an attitude doesn't she?" Gajeel commented seeing her shrug when Levy introduced herself

"Oh she isn't trying to be mean, or at least I hope she isn't. She just sorta started doing that, won't even say one word now" Levy nodded feeling a bit less offended then saw what she was eating

"Natsu its almost dinner time and you have her eating junk food? She's a growing girl, she needs actual food"

"I didn't give it to her! She just took it from the store I swear" As Natsu tried to defend himself against Levys lecture Cooper looked over at Nashi as she ate some chips, not sure of what to say

He eventually took a deep breath and worked up some courage before taking a step towards her and held out his hand "Hi there! My names Cooper!"

Nashi looked at his hand thinking he wanted her food so she held her food closer to her almost guarding it "Oh you like chips? Yeah I like them too, maybe someday we could get together and eat chips together?"

He laughed nervously as Nashi simply continued eating "W-well if you don't want to then how about we go to the library some time? I know some really good books"

Nashi didnt respond as Cooper attempted to talk to her not knowing that his own dad was snickering at his attempts to impress the small girl. "Hey, don't forget that you need to hold your moms hand when she takes you to the library"

Gajeel grinned evily as his red spread across his sons cheeks and he looked at Nashi "H-he's kidding, I don't ever hold my moms hand"

"Okay well I hope you find her something better to eat Natsu, come on Cooper its getting late. Your bed time is coming up" Levy grabbed her sons hand and began walking away causing him to blush even more due to the bedtime comment

"S-shes kidding as well! Bye! Lets talk at the guild!" Cooper yelled as he was forced to walk away with his parents and waved

Nashi hadn't seen that before so she coppied him and waved causing him to smile happily before looking up at Levy and Gajeel "You guys see that!? She waved! She must like me!"

"Of course she does, what girl wouldn't like you" Levy giggled and pinched his cheek smiling as Gajeel looked back

"You just better hope she doesn't hang around Salamander too much, you definitely don't want a girl that takes after that guy"

Cooper continued to smile happily thinking about Nashi not knowing that she was currently waving at everyone who passed by her as Natsu sat down "Geez... Who knew Levy could give such long lectures"

Natsu looked over at Nashi as she waved at people and sighed leaning back against a wall "I was hoping to follow Lucy, maybe scare that guy off. Kind of hard to do with you around"

Nashi looked over at Natsu tilting her head and waved at him causing him to groan. He held his head down as Nashi looked back at random people and began listening closely to the words that escaped their mouths

Meanwhile, in a very discrete location a bag was pulled off Professor Sais head causing him to flinch at the bright light above him. He attempted to move but was strapped down to a chair in a dark room with two guards next to him "W-what do you two want?"

"They don't want anything, they're just here in case you get out of hand" Sais looked into the darkness watching as a tall bald man in a military uniform walked into the light

M

"Oh General Namy, I-its you. What can I do for you sir?" He asked nervously only to see the general glare down at him

"What you can do for me is fulfill your side of the deal. I funded your little experiment and even tracked down that fire breather for you. All in hopes of you, how did you put it? Creating an extraordinary wizard with amazing powers that could wipe out an entire country in a night?"

"T-that is correct sir, and I did promise you that but if you would just let me explain" The general nodded towards one of the soldiers who slammed a hammer down on the professors hand

"Ahh! Okay! Okay! I understand you're angry but please just listen!" The general nodded again as the hammer was once again slammed down on his hand

"Let me make this clear, you're gonna go over this little super wizard that you promised me and explain why I don't have it. And if I don't like the excuse, you're gonna get a lot more than a broken hand. Now talk!"

"Yes sir! Just please... Please no more..." The professor sniffled on the brink of crying and looked up at the menacing general

"I needed the fire breather because two ancient magics, Celestail magic and Dragon slayer magic, would mix to combine a wizard capable of using both to their fullest potential. The wizard would be created with no knowlege of this world and could be manipulated easily, he would however be capable of adapting and learning in no time. After just a few games of chess he would be an expert at it and be unbeatable, a few hours of reading and he would know a whole new language"

"So in a few hours he could be a perfect fighter, able to take on anybody and win?" The general asked to which the professor quickly nodded "Yes! Yes! Giving Lucy Heartfilias high IQ the wizard would be very intelligent if he takes after her"

"If? And what if he takes after the fire breather" The professor quickly shook his head in fear of getting hurt

"Not likely! I engineered it so that there would be a mere two percent chance of taking after Dragneel. Due to his low IQ the wizard wouldn't be very smart but the quick learning still applies, it would just take a bit of extra effort. Just some studying and he would be a genius"

"Very nice preffesor, but now my question is... Where is my super wizard"

"Please you have to understand, I performed the experiment! But they broke out!" The general nodded once again but as the professor saw the hammer he cried out

"There's still a chance he exists!" The general stopped the soldier looking at the professor

"T-there's still a chance it worked... The wizard could have just escaped the laboratory after they took me. There's a chance Dragneel or Heartfilia have him"

The general nodded thinking it over then looked at him "I'll send troops to check, in the meantime you will continue creating weapons for us. Understood?"

"Yes sir" said Professor Sais in hope that the general didn't find out he was lying


	6. Chapter 6: ABC's

**A/N**

 **Finally back with chapter 6 after about a month long break, summers coming to and end so I decided to write out a few more chapters. I just want to say I appreciate all of you who actually read my stories and give me feedback on them. In this one I planted a number in there which should mean something to Fairy tail fans. Lets see who can tell me what it means.**

"Just great, I lose sight of them for five minutes and they disappear"

Natsu let out a sigh as he looked around town in search of Lucy and her new boyfriend, he wasn't sure what he would do when he found them but he knew it wouldn't be pretty; and also that it would probably piss off Lucy. He didn't have to worry about that though since he had lost track of them, and not only that but he had a little girl behind him eating chips and drinking soda while wearing sunglasses at night.

"Maybe I should just head back, there's a bunch of places they could be" he looked around his surroundings at the numerous restaurants they could be at. Natsu eventually gave up heading off towards the guild till a crunch of a chip drew his head back

"Oh right... You don't happen to be staying with Mira or someone else do you?" He kneeled down near the small girl gaining no response

"Right... You don't really talk. Okay come on, lets head back to the guild. Mira is probably still there cleaning up" Natsu began walking again with Nashi following right behind him, he really hoped Mira would take Nashi off his hands.

Nashi walked right behind the man with the familiar scent happy that he hadn't tried and taken her food like the man in the food house and the boy with a metal bands around his arms. "Come along, your father is waiting at home"

Nashi looked to the side seeing a woman walk by with a small boy holding her hand, similar boy and the short lady from earlier. She looked at the man with the familiar scents hands and moved closer reaching out to grab it; must be something people do a lot

Natsu hadn't paid much attention to Nashi walking behind him till he felt a small hand grab his, causing him to jerk his hand away and look at her "hey what are you doing?"

Nashi looked up at him confused not knowing what was wrong, other people were doing it. She reached for his hand again only for Natsu to pull his hand away before holding them up "there's no food in them and they're not food, stop trying to grab them. Now come on, the guilds close"

Nashi watched as he continued to walk, not knowing what she felt. It felt... Odd, like she wasn't happy. Like someone had taken away her smile. She held her head down and followed him, reaching in and becoming even less happy when she found her chips were all gone.

Natsu looked back since he had stopped hearing the crunch of chips but was surprised to find Nashi with her head down looking sad. It reminded him of when he and Lucy watched Asuka for a day, he hated seeing her sad when bandits stole what they had worked so hard to buy. He kneeled down close to the girl placing his hands on her shoulders "Hey why you looking so down? Something wrong?"

He didn't get an answer again then held out his hand for her with a kind smile, one he used off a lot "you wanna hold my hand while we walk back?"

Nashi saw him hold his hand out for her, not knowing what to do she simply placed her hand on top of his. She felt him gently grab her hand before standing up "come on, there's no need to be sad"

He smiled down at her causing the small girl to smile back, she suddenly felt happy again and not the other feeling. They walked all the way back to the big building she had seen a lot of and once inside he saw the woman there run up

"Oh Nashi! I was so worried! Don't just leave like that, I was ready to go look through the whole town for you" Nashi simply waved at her not knowing what the look on her face meant

"Yeah, I found her wandering around town. She seemed hungry though so I bought her some food" He smiled till Mira saw the empty can of chips and can of soda and immediately had the same look on her face that Levy did

"Natsu you can't just give her junk food! She needs nutrients and healthy food!" Nashi watched as the woman began talking to him like the short woman from before and figured that's how most women talk.

She got bored of watching them talk though and looked around the large building, eventually spotting a girl standing in a corner. Nashi walked over to her and stood right behind her taking a sip of her soda which got her attention

Shini suddenly turned, surprised to see the girl from before standing there. "Oh hi there, you're the girl that was talking with miss Lucy and Natsu right? I'm Shini"

Nashi simply stared at her, as she suddenly realized people always said what they liked to be called when meeting someone. She held out a hand pointing at Shini which surprised her a bit "Shini"

She simply nodded looking at the pink haired girl confused and surprised "yeah... Shini. So what's your name? Nashi right? I heard momma call you that"

Nashi had heard that word a lot so nodded, thinking that that's what people called her "Nashi"

"Well it's nice to meet you Nashi, I usually stay here late with momma since she has to clean up. Wanna go to the kids corner?"

Before Nashi could do or say anything however, Shini grabbed her hand pulling her over to a place which had carpet on the floor, plastic chairs and tables, and lots of games and books. "Here we don't have to worry about when the grown ups fight. Mr Freed used magic to make a wall that protects us"

"Fight?" Nashi didn't know what that word meant but for some reason really liked the sound of it "fight!"

Shini simply laughed and smiled at how excited nashi was and nodded "the grown ups fight a lot, but when the guild master, miss Erza comes out everyone stops. You should never make her mad"

Nashi didn't know what alot of the words she said meant but nodded as she walked over to the shelves looking at the books "oh so you know how to read?"

"Read?" Nashi tilted her head as Shini nodded with a smile on her face "read, understand the words inside the books"

"Books..." Nashi looked at them and tilted her head as Mira suddenly walked over smiling at the two girls

"There you two are, come on you two. Nashi you're gonna be coming with us and staying at Fairy Hills till we can find your parents" Nashi didn't even turn around to acknowledge Mira as she continued staring at the books and Shini shrugged up at her mother

"Would you like to take some of the books with us to Fairy Hills?" Mira asked only to still not get a response from the girl

"Okay come on sweetie, its getting late. We can take some of them with us if you want" Mira reached out grabbing Nashis hand and lightly pulled on it trying to pull her away only for Nashi to bite her arm

"Ahh!" Mira screamed causing Natsu to run over as Mira looked down at the bite mark on her arm "she definitely has some sharp teeth..."

Natsu looked at the bite mark surprised before looking at Nashi "You don't bite people! Especially not friends. You okay Mira?"

She nodded not really being too affected by it as Nashi held her head down, getting the same feeling she got when he wouldn't hold her hand. Now he was being loud...

Mira looked a bit surprised to see he sad from Natsu yelling at her and pulled him away "Natsu, I know you just got back and are still adjusting to things but maybe you should watch Nashi"

"What? Why me? I don't know anything about kids"

"She seems to listen to you, it should be easy. Just set up a bed for her in the infirmary next to yours. I'll be here first thing in the morning. Thanks"

Before he could even say no Mira walked away grabbing Shinis hand and left the guild. Natsu let out a sigh not having a choice anymore and walked over to Nashi still sulking in the kids corner "Alright listen up, no flipping people like you did in the store or biting people. You understand?"

He still seemed not happy with her so Nashi simply nodded to make him happy again "okay, now come on. Its late and I know kids need sleep so we're going to bed"

Nashi followed him up the stairs to a room with a couple of bed in it and watched as he layed down in a bed "alright, get some sleep"

Nashi looked at him confused before walking to a bed next to him and laid down. She quickly heard weird sounds but looked at him to see that it was coming from his mouth, it sounded like snoring.

Nashi didn't really want to go to sleep right now so she got out of the bed and walked back downstairs to the kids corner. She rummaged through the things till she knocked out a plastic yellow pad with a frog on it which caused it to turn on "are you ready to learn your ABC's?"

Nashi jumped back at the sudden voice and formed fists, with one covered in golden light and the other in flames. She looked down at the pad and slowly calmed herself as she walked over and poked it.

It had weird symbols on it so she decided to touch one "A, very good. What comes after A?"

She looked at it surprised again as it spoke but then tapped it again "A, A doesn't come after A. B comes after A"

Nashi carefully grabbed it and sat down on the soft floor repeatedly pressing buttons and listening to what it had to say. "A... B... C... D..."

Nashi spoke the letters after messing around with the pad for a bit before finally getting all the way from A to Z. She eventually got bored of the pad and tossed it aside before looking at the books again.

She didnt know why but she really liked the way books looked, she grabbed one of them and sat down opening it up to see letters pushed together. She didn't understand so she grabbed the pad again typing the letters in "Once... Upon... A... Time..."

The night went on with her repeatedly typing the words into the word pad before she eventually fell asleep. Later on during the night Natsu began turning in his bed groaning

White tiles, buzzing lights, the room, room 545... Her tears... Natsu suddenly sat up in bed in a cold sweat breathing heavily "dammit... Even now..."

He slowly sat up placing his feet on the ground and looked to the side to see an empty bed "dammit... Mira is gonna kill me..."

He quickly got out of bed heading downstairs and for the doors of the guild to search for the girl till he spotted a mess of books in the kids corner and walked over to find her asleep, covered in a pile of books

A genuine smile spread across Natsu's face as he keeled down and picked her up out of the pile "you remind me of Lucy, she used to fall asleep surrounded by books as well"

His smile quickly faded remembering his shaky connection to Lucy now and carried Nashi upstairs before laying her in bed and tucked her in "Night Nashi"

"Night... Night..." His eyes widened turning back, only to see the small pink haired girl still asleep and shook his head "just my imagination"

Natsu laid down in his own bed quickly falling back to sleep. On the outskirts of town though, there were three people entering town till one of them stopped and sniffed the air with her eyes widening

"Hey something wrong?"

"He's back..."


	7. Chapter 7:Learning and Instincts

Natsu let out a long yawn before stretching out his legs and arms, he opened his eyes to see the sun shining in through the nearby window. He quickly turned the other way, only to find Lucy laying next to him with a smile on her face "oh... Hey Lucy"

"We really have to do something about your snoring you know, that and you were also punching in your sleep last night" The blonde mage smiled at him and sat up in her bed before stretching her arms out

"You know you're not such a quiet sleeper either luce" Natsu said with a cheeky grin on his face causing her to blush "oh shut up, I do not snore!"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't. Now shut up, otherwise I'm not making you breakfast" she couldn't help but smile back at him before finally getting out of bed and walking towards the kitchen. Natsu laid in her bed with a smile on his face till he heard a scream from the kitchen

"Lucy? You okay?" Natsu quickly jumped out of the bed and ran towards the kitchen door, only to find Lucy down on the ground with a mysterious figure above her with his foot pressing down on her torso

Natsu seemed to freeze in place as he watched a tear roll down her cheek, no matter how hard he tried to move he couldn't help her. Everything seemed to slow down for Natsu till he suddenly sat up in his bed in the guild's infirmary.

He could feel the cold sweat coming down his skin and his heart racing, he took in a few deep breaths before looking to the side to see the small pink haired girl sleeping in the bed next to his. "Another one... Dammit, when am I ever gonna get a good night's sleep"

Natsu let out a soft groan before getting off the bed and heading towards the door, turning the knob and opening the door only to see a flaming fist quickly coming towards his face. On instinct he grabbed the persons wrist and slammed him up against the wall before heading a gun cock behind him.

With no hesitation Natsu quickly threw the male towards the gunman, giving him a hard enough kick to send both of them to the ground at once. Immediately walking over and grabbing his collar before holding up him up with his own fist now engulfed in flames "who are you?!"

He asked angrily only to hear a small chuckle before finally noticing a familiar head of dark purple hair "oh wow Natsu, you're as strong as ever"

At hearing this more mature yet familiar voice the fire dragon slayer quickly backed off and held a hand out, helping up Romeo before glancing down at his partner. A young girl with dark green hair wearing a western style outfit with a cowboy hat on "Asuka?"

He asked watching as Romeo helped her up, the small girl who used to stand below his waist now standing at his chin "Hi! Its so nice to see you again Natsu!" She said cheerfully immediately going in for a huh which was soon followed up by Romeo joining in as well. Natsu couldn't help but smile and hug both of them back tightly before his eyes widened "wait! What was up with trying to attack me!?"

"I told them it wasnt a smart idea but they were persistent on catching you by surprise" Natsu turned his head back to see a now much taller and older Wendy standing before him with a smile on her face "its good to see you back at the guild Natsu" and just like the others she immediately went in for a tight hug

"Oh man you guys have gotten so big!" Even before Natsu left he still considered them all to be like little siblings, but now they were all young adults. It really showing Natsu just how long he had been gone "Food!"

Everyone's gaze soon turned towards the infirmary door to see a small pink haired girl in pajamas walking over to Natsu, tugging on his sleeve "food!" Was all she had to say though

"We'll get you some food, calm down" he responded towards the girl with the other three there simply staring in complete confusion at the situation. Each exchanging stares and silently asking who would ask him first. "Uh... So Natsu, who's the little girl?" Asked Wendy

"Hmm? Oh she just kind of wandered in here a few days ago, doesn't say much and doesn't seem to know who her parents are. The guilds currently trying to find her parents and stuck me as a babysitter" he responded with all three still blinking in confusion.

"Aaaaand that's all? You have no connection to the girl in any other way than watching her?" Asked Romeo only for Natsu to shake his head

"No, why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason" Romeo as well as the two girls couldn't help but immediately notice the similarities between the two, seeming just like a father and daughter. "Food!"

"I told you we'll get you some food! Be patient!" Yelled Natsu only for her to tug on his sleeve again "food! Food! Food!"

With this Natsu simply began walking downstairs with the small girl walking behind him, the other three wizards remaining where they were with dumbfounded looks on all their faces. "She's... She can't be..." Muttered Asuka

"Lets just leave it at that and not assume anything too drastic just yet!" Called out Wendy before walking downstairs after Natsu to see him now sitting at the bar with the small girl right next to him. Mira behind the bar already cooking something up "Good morning Nashi!"

Called out Mira cheerfully only to receive a wave from Nashi "food!"

"So any word on her parents? Or am I gonna be stuck on babysitting duty for another week?" Asked Natsu as the others took a seat next to him

"Sadly nothing yet, Erza has been contacting other guilds to see if maybe she wandered off a bit too far from a nearby town or if anyone recognized her. Sadly no one seems to know where this little cutie came from" she said with a smile before serving her a plate of bacon and eggs only for Nashi to eat like a starved animal with pieces flying off the plate

"Yeah... Real cute..." Mumbled Romeo wiping a piece of egg off from his shoulder, Mira smiling at the three of them "oh and welcome back you three! I hope your job went well!"

"Totally! I am getting alot better at sharpshooting! Those bandits didn't see it coming!" Cheered Asuka as Mira got started on breakfast for the others only to hear a plate be set down "food!" Called out Nashi with a now messily cleaned off plate and dirty face

"Dammit, you don't have to make a mess every time!" Called out Natsu grabbing a nearby napkin, wiping off the mouth of a fussing Nashi "mess! Mess!" She called out

"She certainly seems to be learning more words every day, makes me wonder about just what type of education she got. She looks around Shini's age so she should at least be able to read"

"Yeah she should, but her vocabulary is limited to a few words. Be surprising if she actually gets a full sentence out" said Natsu as Mira set down another plate for Nashi, her eyes sparking before beginning to eat

"Sure seems to love her food though" mentioned Wendy as she saw the small girl quickly gobble down the food on her plate. Soon being reminded of her own hunger as her stomach growled "Mira can you please make me something as well?" Begged Wendy

"Of course! Everyone just hang on!" She called out soon going back to cooking as everyone else also seemed to realize just how hungry they were now.

"Oh I really hope Nashi is there, do you think she'll like the books? Should I have maybe brought some of the simpler ones? She doesn't seem to know how to speak very well after all. Mom can we go back real quick?" Asked Cooper turning towards his parents only to soon be pushed forward by a yawning Gajeel

"No way! You wake us up this damn early then want us to head back to the house? You're fine with what you got!" Yelled out a grumpy Gajeel with Levy nudging him with her elbow

"She'll love the books Cooper, besides if she doesn't know how to read then that just gives you the opportunity to teach her" recommended Levy with Cooper immediately nodding in agreement

"Oh you're right mom! I can totally teach her!" He said happily with Gajeel letting out a long yawn before looking down at his son "don't get too excited, your little girlfriend might not be into books like you or your mom"

"S-she's not my girlfriend! She is just someone who I'm trying to help feel more at home! And if she doesn't like books then I'll... I'll..." Cooper however was soon at a loss of words till Gajeel placed his hand on his sons shoulder "but lucky for you I got plenty of tips to whoo her if you want. Chicks love a reckless badass who can kick ass!"

"Gajeel! Don't talk like that in front of cooper!" Yelled Levy before crouching down towards her son "Girls like a boy who's nice and kind, and that are nice and clean" mentioned levy fixing coppers shirt and headband

"Girls also don't like a guy who's smothered by his mom" Muttered Gajeel only to receive another hard elbow from his wife as they walked towards the guild. Coopers eyes Immeditaly scanning the guild hall as they entered searching for Nahsi. Catching her long pink hair at the bar where she was most likely eating.

"Okay I'm gonna go see Nashi!" Called out Cooper before running towards the bar, Levy smiling and even sniffling a bit which caught Gajeels attention "you better not be crying Shrimp"

"I cant help it! Its our baby's first crush!" She said sniffling once again only for Gajeel to let out a sigh and head towards a table "come on dammit..."

"Hey Nashi! Nashi! I brought some books today in case you wanted to read!" Yelled Cooper smiling excitedly as Nahsi turned towards him and waved. Only to soon turn back towards Mira and hold out her plate "food!"

"You've had three plates, go play" Natsu soon lifted her up by the back of her shirt before setting her down next to Cooper. A smile quickly coming to his face as he looked at her "so do you wanna go sit somewhere and read?"

He asked with hopeful eyes only for Nashi to wave at him again, Cooper reaching back and pulling a book out of his backpack. "What about this one? Its about a fish who learns to swim up stream and be strong!"

As he held it out though Nashi simply leaned in and sniffed the book, tilting her head before looking up at Cooper. His heart skipping a beat as she saw her large brown eyes look up at him in such a cute way "h-here! Lets go read!"

Cooper grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the kids section with Natsu's eyes following them just happy to see Nashi interacting more with other kids. "Soooo, how was your date?"

Asked Mira only for Natsu to turn and find Lucy a few stools down from him, holding his head low and sipping on his drink as he couldn't help but listen in "Mira! I already told you it wasn't a date!"

Answered Lucy bashfully and without meaning to Natsu scoffed in between his sips, Lucy soon turning towards him with her smile now gone "do you have something to say?"

"Nope, nothing, but you shouldn't lie to your friends"

"Oh? And just what am I lying about huh? I don't seem to recall ever telling you anything about my recent events" she said now looking towards Natsu with a bit of a scowl.

"You didn't have to, I saw you and that guy last night. Walking around and holding hands, you even wore your nice perfume" Natsu had smelled that perfume Lucy wore for dates more than enough times in the past to know it

"I knew it! I knew it! You were following me last night weren't you!" She yelled out pointing an accusing finger towards Natsu

"Maybe because I went by my own house to see how it was and saw you leaving with some dude!" He yelled back

"Your house? Its not your house anymore! It hasn't been for, hmm let me think? How long ago was it that you just ran off!" At this Natsu simply stayed quiet and took a sip of his drink, Mira looking back and forth between the two as Lucy rubbed her temples.

"It wasn't a date you jackass, that was my publisher. We went to go talk about my novel, not that its any of your business who I decide to spend my time with. Mira I'm gonna go check the job board" with that Lucy soon left leaving Natsu there simply sipping on his drink even after he had finished it.

"And so he decided that it was his duty to swim across the ranging river" read Cooper turning to look at Nashi only to find her asleep in her bean bag chair. "Nashi? Nashi?"

He asked reaching out and shaking her only for Nashi to suddenly sit up "book!"

"Yeah, I guess you didn't really like it huh..." He mentioned only for Nashi to tilt her head and reach out and grab the book. Opening it up and holding it upside down. Cooper letting out a sigh before noticing Aoko walking in with his dad Elfman

"Ooh! I'll be right back Nashi!" He said before leaving, Nashi staring at the words as they seemed to shake a bit in her vision "aaand... The fish... Swam..." She muttered softly as Cooper quickly ran over to his friend

"Come on! I need your help!" He said excitedly and without waiting for an answer pulled his friend away "fight me"

At the sudden request Aoko couldn't help but look confused "why?"

"Because my dad told me girls like a strong reckless guy, so if we fight and I win then that might impress Nashi!" He said excitedly with Aoko simply letting out a sigh "seriously? For a girl who you've only know for a couple days?"

"Y-yeah... So?" Asked Cooper with Aoko scratching the back of his head "I guess..."

"Great! I'll meet you back at the sparring mats!" Cooper immediately ran back to Nashi who was now holding the book upright with the words shaking a bit less in her vision. "And so they..."

"Hey Nashi! Wanna see a fight!" Asked Cooper excitedly and for some reason Nashi immediately nodded feeling excited "fight!"

Cooper soon pulled out towards the back of the guild where there were now small sparring mats for the kids to practice their magic on with Aoko already waiting there. "We usually have a grown up here watching ue but it'll be fine. Just sit down and watch, I'm totally gonna win this!"

Nashi however stood right outside the edge of the mat and watched as Copper got on the opposite end of Aoko. "You sure about this? I don't even think she knows what's going on"

"You're just scared I'm gonna win" said Cooper with Aoko rolling his eyes as Cooper soon turned his arm into a long metal beam. Swinging it towards Aoko as he grew a tail and fur on his arms and face

"Don't blame me if you get mad if you lose" mentioned Aoko running towards Cooper and tackling him. Cooper looking to the side to see a very happy looking Nashi watching closely.

"No way!" Yelled our cooper kicking him off. Nashi staying on the side with her eyes examining every move each of them made, her fingers twitching with excitement as she felt her heart begin to beat faster. Soon turning her hand into a fist with a large toothy grin across her face "I wanna fight!"


End file.
